The way we are
by Eos-queen of the sun
Summary: The breaking point - the way we truly are... Harry will feel the pain of being broken, used and empty - perhpas he is the one that should be a Master Player /no slash


The story starts after the fifth year – Harry is broken after his godfather death, blames himself, but somehow he realizes that his life was very strange to begin with...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, this story is a product for joy not money; may contain spoilers and information given 'thru all the books.

Sometimes people are not what they seam to be... we follow the wolf in a sheep skin. We may see a phoenix where the ugly creature is... or another way around. Life is not that easy, not predictable.

* * *

><p><strong>An opening questions<strong>

**What if the leader we follow is an enemy?**

**What if those we trust betray us?**

**What to do if others try to play us like a pieces on the chess board?**

**What if all those who we love die for our sake?**

**We break then and our hearts die a slowly death... we are lonely and trust no one at all... we change to be the ones that moves the pieces... we hate who we are and resent our own existence**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Broken soul**

Harry Potter sat on the bed in the Dudley second bedroom, which was now his – but Harry never regarded those things inside his nor the room itself. He knew that he was not welcomed here and always hoped that it would end. The death of Sirius taken away his last chance, he could have a normal life, with a person who loved and cared for him. "I want to bring him back."

"Those who die cannot return, Harry Potter sir." silent voice ringed in the room, Dobby extended his hand and petted Harry shoulder "Those who try to bring them back are driven crazy and die.", the touch was light as the elf feared that he was breaking the boundaries... however that touch was something that made Harry fall apart... Magic exploded in the room, everything went up and started shaking Harry sobbed and screamed – no words, just a voice full of pain and regret. "Sometimes its better to let it all go, Harry Potter sir. Dobby knows, that You is suffering. Dobby knows how it is to not have a place to go, place to call home. Dobby was saved by You and please let Dobby to save in return." house-elf observed his saviour and smiled gently as the magic recognized his request "Me – one called Dobby pleads to You – Harry Potter." magic wavered and Harry slowly started to calm down as the bond started to form, it was comforting, absolute trust and devotion for the first time in his life "Dobby will always obey You, follow You and comply to every command You would make. Dobby is binding itself to You." small elf looked at his beloved saviour "Dobby will protect You, destroy Your enemies and never lie to You.".

Harry had seen no more, he just fallen, but the elf did not let him hit the floor – Dobby embraced his Master and they disappeared from the house.

**Potter Manor, two days later**

Dobby sat by his Master bed while trying to wake him up, it was about time - since Harry had needed to eat and comfort his other servants too. Elf's had been disturbed since the heir came home and did not accepted the bonds yet.

"Dobby... where are we?" weak voice asked as Harry tried to sit up "What is going on?"

"We are home." asked one stated firmly "Your home, the Potter Manor."

"What?" Harry looked around as much as he could in his condition and blinked "What do you mean?"

"Master, you are a Potter heir, aren't you? My previous Master was interested in you 'cos of that – he did proposed that he would lead you in... am I not right, sir?"

"You mean Malfoy?" Harry closed his eyes "Yes, I recall him doing this, but he had acted so arrogant back then."

"He was and is an arrogant one – but he was wise enough to know, that even with being just a Potter you had been an important person in the elites of Wizarding World"

"As a Potter?" Harry breathed hard 'I was not told of this."

"Master." five elf's appeared before the bed "We are servants of this estate." one in the middle bowed down and others followed "Me is Sora – the Head Elf to all of your servants."

"You by the family rights bind about 23 of our kin." Dobby informed "No wonder I felt the pull toward you, it shows how strong a Potter blood is – to be able to enforce this much."

Harry just blinked and waited for another words. "Would you accept our bonds, Master Harry?"

"I... Dobby?" Harry asked and Sora winced at that but kept her head low

"Do so, the more you have the better it is, as you cannot trust humans." elf smiled at his Master

"I do – as a Potter heir I accept the bonds given to me." Harry mumbled and fallen asleep again with the feeling that his power had been taken away. Dobby petted Harry hand and looked at Sora

"I have no intentions of taking your place." he stated "I only wish for Him to be happy. He set me free, protected and at the same time He himself had been in the hell." Dobby pointed at Harry hand where the words made of dark magic scared it " I will not tell lies." Sore gasped and her eyes were now full of malice "Wizards did it to him, they made him suffer and put in the care of muggles who hated him. The Heir of this estate and Saviour to all had been less then a house-elf." Dobby ended "It will be no more – that is my promise, while you exist to make his life comfortable - I will protect him from others."

"When you kill one that made this – summon me." Sora looked still at Harry hand "I was here the day that Master was born, I had heard his first cries and listened to that old man who claimed to know better. Higher matters, greater good... what a lies. This child is scared all over inside and outside no greater good is big enough."

"Yes." Dobby smiled "I knew I could came here."

"We thank you for bringing our bonded to us. We couldn't come to him by Master James words on the orders of that old man." Sora said "I knew that he was alone, I knew when he cried and yet I had to resist the pull and stay here."

"I thought so much – that old man is not who he seams to be. I was watching him for a long time now – he puts Master Harry in danger and he does that knowing." Dobby pointed out "He is a Dark Lord in a white cloth."

"What do we do then?" Sora asked

"We should change a Master Player – perhaps Harry Potter sir can be more happy when he is the one that moves the pieces." Dobby pointed out

* * *

><p><strong>In the next chapter... Potter heritage <strong>

"Potters had not always been a white family, once there were a grey's too – ones that were in the middle." Sora was leading them down under the manor "Master James known this as well and that old man too. That is why he kept you away."

* * *

><p>It's just a short teaste of what is to come - review for me :)<p> 


End file.
